


Spooky scary spiders / Feitan x reader oneshots and imagines

by Weeb_degenerate



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, First Dates, My First Fanfic, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Reader-Insert, This Is STUPID, Top Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_degenerate/pseuds/Weeb_degenerate
Summary: A collection of random oneshots and drabbles and/or imagines that i shoved into a book.These might not be the best because this is my first book on ao3, and i've never really written about feitan before. There really aren't enough books for him though, so i decided to make this flaming garbage pile of a book. Enjoy i guess?
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Spooky scary spiders / Feitan x reader oneshots and imagines

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first oneshot in this book! This will be a little introduction of how you two met!

You gently swing your legs under the table you sit at as you flip a page in your book. The paper is thin and light and the soft smell of the book wafts gently up as you take a deep breath. The cold breeze of the autumn night gently rapps at the small window just to your left, and a small smile graces your face. You are currently sitting at your favorite spot in the small library near your apartment, enjoying the peace and quiet of the building. There are very few people here, as the building gets few visitors, and you get to peacefully read and shake off the stresses of the day.

There are a row of neatly organised bookshelves in front of the table you sit at, and to the far left of the room lies the entrance and the librarian. You try to avoid him as much as physically possible. He's cranky and old and hates people, which is odd considering a librarian has to interact with people on the daily. You often find yourself wondering why he's so cranky, and your mind pops up with a million ideas as to why he's so sour all the time. Perhaps he has to put up with an annoying neighbor, maybe he doesnt get enough sleep, or maybe he's just a grumpy old geezer who you're overthinking.

You focus your mind back on your book as you continue to read, finding your mind trapped in the ink on the pages. You turn the next page on your book, and you yawn. You were feeling a little tired, which is understandable considering the amount of bs you had to put up with today from your coworkers at the small café you work at. As your eyes become heavy, you close your book and set it down on the table. You decide it was getting late, and you should probably head home. You had to work again tomorrow, and you should probably rest up and prepare for all the stupid shit your coworkers would do.

As you stand up and push your chair in behind you, you hear the library door oen, and the little bell attached to the door ring.

Odd.

It was quite late at night. You were only here because you had zoned out and lost track of time. You pulled your phone from your pocket to check the time 12:00 am. So, yes, late. Especially so considering the library closes in thirty minutes. 

You slide your phone back in your pocket and walk towards the door, leaving the book from earlier on the table.

Walking forwards, you see who opened the door as he walks inside. He was short, shorter than you, and wore a long sleeved...dress? Robe? Thing? Whatever it was, it had pockets and covered half of his face, and it looked pretty comfy, actually. His hair was dark and somewhat messy, and his hands were in his pockets. He turned his head and proceeded to shoot you a glare. 

Shit. Were you staring? Goddammit.

You apolagise and proceed to try to walk away, but you hear him mutter something. You turn around and see him smirking just the tiniest bit.  
"What was that?" You proceed to stare him down just as he stares at you.  
"I called you a bitch. Got a problem with it?" He shoots back.  
This asshole really just called you a bitch, and to your face too! You see his smirk widen a bit as you get angry, and you see his eyes glint a bit.  
"At least I don't look like I came straight from a goth meeting." you hissed back at him. You really didn't know how to properly insult him. You were to tired to care though, and you dropped it and continued walking.

He just chuckled and continued walking into the store as you walked out.

Something felt off, like you met that man before. Thinking of him made your heart flutter a bit. You didn't know why, he had just walked in, called you a bitch and left for fucks sake, but you couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering in your stomach. It was stupid. Either way, you decided to drop it as you approached your apartment door, and just get some rest.

...

The sun hits your face as you walk into work, and you go behind the counter. The café would open soon, and you would have to put on a fake smile and take everyone's orders. You were still tired from last night, and for some reason, no matter how hard you tried, you couldnt get him out of your head. You didn't even know the guy's name and you were still obsessing over him. The short guy from last night wouldn't leave your mind, and you hated it.

To make matters worse, guess who came strolling into the café. 

Great. Him.

The short asshole from last night walked up to the counter with the same dress robe thingy on, and the same messy dark hair. He walked up to you with a small smirk and your fake smile drops a little.  
"What? Mad at me?" Ha says with a small hint of sass in his voice  
You completely ignore gim and just get straight to the point.  
"What would you like to order?" Your voice is monotone as shit, and you sound distant and unamused. Your heart, however, is busy doing flips because there he is, right in front of you. The short guy from last night who you had for some reason taken a liking to.  
You really had to find a better thing to call him...

"A small black tea please." His voice brings your mind back to earth and you snap out of your trance. You whent to go get his order.

"For...?" 

"Feitan." He replies.  
Why did that name sound so stupidly familliar? It was almost like you knew him from somewhere, but you didn't know where.

You hand him his drink, and he takes it, sliding a few coins onto the smooth counter and leaving. After he leaves, you put the money in the cash register, only to find that feitan had left his number with the money.

Huh. 

Your heart squealed and danced around a bit, as you slowly took the paper and put it in your pocket.

You would have to talk to him later.


End file.
